Juvenile
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Oh, así que esto es ser un adolescente estúpidamente enamorado. Okay. *H & BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

 **n.a:** wow qué es esto ¿otro fic que escribí hace mil años y recién edité? Y también de South Park. Increíble :o Iba para el reto «The Original List» y se supone que son cien prompt en total pero la inspiración sólo me alcanzó para veinte (con la economía como va tengo suerte de tener sopa).

 **n.a2:** intento de fluff, intento de angst, intento de algo. No fue intencional que la mayoría del Kenny/Wendy sea hurt-confort, aunque es mi aspecto favorito de la ship uhhh (también Bebe salió medio bitch, y eso que la adoro, otro uhhhh). ¿Disfruten?

* * *

 **1\. Introducción [BL]**

 **A** Kyle le encanta (así como, _muchísimo_ ) la sensación de ser abrazado por Stan en las mañanas, ambos recostados en el sofá de la casa Marsh, o en la cama de Stan, recibiendo un corto beso de su parte de buenos días, entre sonrisas discretas.

— ¿Sabías que tu pelo está todo despeinado y luces sencillamente adorable?

— _Oh,_ cierra la boca Stan.

El recuerdo de la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de dormir juntos todavía es tangible. Sólo dormir, sin hacer nada más.

Stan había dicho que era una forma de dar otro paso más en su relación, y aunque aquello carecía de total sentido Kyle guardó silencio porque así estaban bien las cosas (Stan bien podría haberle sugerido que deberían saltar de un risco y tampoco hubiese objetado demasiado en realidad, qué vergüenza). Y es que no importa el dónde o el cuándo, Kyle está _siempre_ dispuesto a dejarse envolver por los brazos de Stan, pero en especial cuando duermen.

...a menos que le vomite encima justo después de despertar, como ahora. Entonces lo manda al piso entre gritos histéricos.

 **2\. Complicado [BL]**

Ellos se gustan.

No como un chico y una chica, puesto que ninguno de los dos es una chica, después de todo. No como un amigo y otro amigo, que sí, un poquito, _tal vez_ , pero mucho más, porque son súper mejores amigos y ni Stan ni Kyle ven igual a Cartman o Kenny o a otros de sus amigos que como se ven entre ellos. No como si jurasen "yo daría la vida por ti" en silencio y estuviesen dispuestos a cumplir su palabra.

Pero se gustan. Y saben que por el otro... sí, en efecto darían la vida, y quizás más. Que una sonrisa suya basta para iluminarles el día aunque éste sea una mierda y que una pena les estruja el pecho y duele y es tan extraño. _No debería ser de ese modo_ ¿no?

(somos chicos, con un carajo).

Así que se miran, desde el lado opuesto de la habitación, estando juntos, estando separados, diciéndolo todo y nada. Se miran con cariño, un poco cobardes, un poco valientes, porque _se gustan_. Incluso no se animan a confesarlo.

Porque (no desean lastimarse ni arruinar lo que tienen).

Sólo se gustan mutuamente.

Y callan.

 **3\. Haciendo historia [BL & H]**

«Había una vez un niño que conoció a otro niño y supo que éste era su alma gemela pese a que, por entonces, ambos iban en el kindergarten. A petición de dichos niños he de mantener en un absoluto anonimato sus nombres —sí, sí Kyle, he escrito eso ¿contento?—. Podéis pensar en ellos como "S" y "K".

"S" no sabía cómo describir la gama de emociones que lo embargaban cuando "K" le dedicaba una sonrisa, o le miraba, o le pedía prestado el color que traía a la mano, asegurándole que se lo devolvería pronto —todo lo contrario a su corazón que robaba descaradamente, qué cruel eres Kyle, espera, no lo dije en serio aparta esas tijeras de mí por favor—. Aunque ellos no podían estar juntos, ¡una terrible tragedia! Porque había una niña llamada "W" —no le voy a poner 'puta' sólo porque la odias culón—, y ella era realmente hermosa... una _bruja malvada_ , tachón, —Cartman hablo en serio deja de arruinar mi cuento con tus rabietas—. Bueno que había una niña realmente HERMOSA a pesar de la opinión de los gordos nazis, y que encima poseía poderes mágicos no satánicos gracias y de nada, y "S" estaba colado por ella. No obstante, continuaba admirando soñadoramente el perfil de "K" de vez en cuando, muy constantemente de hecho. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, "S" se percató de que a quien en realidad amaba era "K". Su felicidad, su... ¿medio limón? —qué quieres que diga Kyle, vas de verde a todos lados—.

Por eso "S" hizo lo imposible para declarar sus sentimientos sin sonar gay, importándole nada que _sí fuese gay_ —vale, eres bisexual Stan, lo capto—, y con la ayuda de su siempre confiable y apuesto amigo "KMc", que por su parte, estaba enamorado de "W" en secreto. Cuando "W" perdió por completo el interés en "S" después de ver a "KMc" y lo increíble que era (en la cama, tachón) y saber de inmediato que sus bebés serían jodidamente guapos, "S" y "K" —quien le correspondía, por supuesto que le correspondía— por fin pudieron estar juntos, y tuvieron una sesión de besuqueos donde ambos aprendieron cosas _interesantísimas_ sobre la anatomía humana masculina».

Escrito por Kenneth M., para la clase de literatura del primer año de la secundaria.

 **4\. Rivalidad [BL & H]**

Wendy y Kyle bufan al unísono.

Kenny y Stan platican más adelante, parece que no hay nadie en el mundo aparte de ellos dos y eso les hace hervir la sangre, a ambos.

Kyle se repite que no siente celos de Kenny, que Stan es un estupendo amigo y una persona carismática y es inevitable que la gente lo busque. Sin embargo, no puede evitar rezar en voz baja porque salga de la nada un camión y atropelle a Kenny (no es nada personal, promete llevarle flores a su funeral también). Mientras, Wendy juguetea con una hebra de su cabello. Observa a Stan y Kenny alternadamente. Y se insiste en su mente que extraña las atenciones de Stan, no de McCormick, _de ninguna manera de McCormick_.

Que, a final de cuentas, ambos son idiotas —y por eso valen la pena, después de todo—.

Caminan con premura y chocan. Abren mucho los ojos y notan que sienten lo mismo, aunque por diferentes razones. Titubeantes, se sonríen. Y luego recuerdan que se odian (también, por una causa irracional, dígase, que son rivales al aspirar a tener las mejores calificaciones de su grupo) y se dan la espalda.

Entonces oyen a Kenny y Stan reír otra vez y se contienen de matar a alguien. Wendy mira a Kyle, Kyle mira a Wendy. Un minuto de silencio. Y después, al mismo tiempo:

— Hagamos tregua.

 **5\. Irrompible [BL]**

El hospital está lleno de enfermos y heridos, tantos, que se le revuelve el estómago. Le dan ganas de salir corriendo y dejarlo todo atrás. Pero la enfermera le indica que puede entrar, y al pensar en Kyle, Stan se contiene.

Sabe que lo está esperando, lo confirma tras unos segundos. Y Kyle le sonríe, con cansancio, pero sonríe. Como si estuviese bien.

— Ey Stan. Gracias por pasar por todo esto para salvar mi vida.

Y el corazón le late con mucha prisa, le duelen las costillas. Stan no es ninguna nenaza, llorar sólo lo pondría en ridículo. No obstante, oírle decir aquello es demasiado. Simplemente lo abraza, apenado, y da gracias a Dios, _gracias_ porque Kyle no es débil y nunca lo será.

Todo se resume con un afligido:

— Tío, no quiero que mueras hasta que yo lo haga.

 **6\. Obsesión [H]**

 _No mires, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes mirar_ se dice, apretando los párpados en un gesto infantil. A la vez, se reprocha sin césar por caer a un nivel tan bajo. Esto es un comportamiento de esperarse en Bebe o Red, no en ella. UGH.

Él ríe de nueva cuenta y Wendy siente hormigueos en todo el cuerpo, más no alza la vista. Porque es incorrecto, no debe. Nope. Y lo tiene en claro, a la perfección. Pero su voz sigue taladrándole los oídos y no aguanta por mucho.

Tal vez un vistazo inocente y fugaz...

Dubitativa, abre los ojos.

Kenny se encuentra a un par de metros, sin camisa y usando unos shorts _demasiado_ ajustados. Su piel parece miel y las pecas en su rostro sólo lo hacen lucir más apuesto. Juega al baloncesto con Stan, Kyle y Cartman. Y hace mucho calor, pero Wendy duda que sea por el sol de verano.

Tan tonta y evidente.

Wendy se sonroja, y vuelve a agacharse, ocultándose tras un arbusto. No comprende cuándo fue con exactitud que empezó a tener un crush, fijándose en Kenneth McCormick de entre todos los posibles candidatos, así que maldice una y otra vez a las hormonas.

(y lo sigue mirando, no obstante).

 **7\. Eternidad [H]**

La piensa, de piel de azúcar, pura y blanca; con ojos que simulan ser moras y una melena que encela al cielo nocturno.

La piensa con un ceño constantemente fruncido, debido a su esfuerzo por mantener una buena reputación y calificaciones.

La piensa aparentando ser fuerte e invencible, pese a ser insegura y vulnerable por dentro.

La piensa yendo y viniendo con Stan.

La piensa cuando le sonríe a éste y Kenny fallece un poquito por no ser la causa de su alegría. Fallece, en la mañana, tarde y noche, y en ningún momento abandona esa idea.

Quiere que Wendy lo mire, mínimo una vez, pero no se hace ilusiones al respecto. Se limita a pensarla cuando todo parece desmoronarse a su alrededor. Y es tonto creer que es inmortal por ella, para mirarla día a día, pero continúa creyéndolo, entre sus muchos pensamientos.

 **8\. Entrada [BL]**

— Hoy es el día —repite Stan, por veinteava vez. Se quita y reacomoda su gorro, impaciente—. Hoy es el día. Hoy. _El día_.

Jesús, ¿en serio ya ha llegado el momento? ¿Así como así, sin aviso o advertencia? No puede creerlo, pero escéptico o no, de igual manera camina con paso firme a través de los pasillos de la secundaria luciendo su mejor cara de indiferencia en lo que parece ser un mar interminable de miradas incrédulas y cuchicheos.

Con gran esfuerzo llega a donde Kyle —quien lee entretenido un libro, tan ajeno— y se sienta a su lado.

 _Vamos_ le apremia su consciencia. Y tras un exhaustivo debate entre lo correcto e incorrecto Stan pasa casualmente un brazo encima de su hombro. Sin apartar su atención de las hojas, Kyle ríe.

— ¿Tanto _drama_ para hacerle saber al mundo que ya somos pareja, Marsh?

— Tú sigue con tu lectura.

 **9\. Muerte [BL]**

A través de las lágrimas Stan lo sujeta, sin atreverse a dejarlo ir. No comprende por qué la vida es tan injusta, arrebatándole a alguien tan preciado, tan bueno. Y por eso sufre con creces, viéndose incapaz de cesar su llanto.

— ¡No, Ky! Te amo —suelta—. ¡Te amo!, ¿me oyes? Y no puedo vivir sin ti. Así que, por favor, no me dejes, no me abandones de esta forma...

Kyle, por su parte, se limita a rodar los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de darle una bofetada. Ya está harto de que cada vez que el estúpido de Cartman lo asesina en el videojuego terminen así.

 **10\. Oportunidades [H]**

Cuando ella llega ya está nevando.

En un principio, Kenny deduce que se trata de una alucinación, le ha afectado permanecer tanto tiempo en la calle, e intuye que el riesgo de coger hipotermia es elevado. Pero los minutos transcurren y la silueta no se desvanece, al contrario, deja de ser una sombra difuminada conforme ella va acercando más.

Su sonrisa nerviosa le confirma que es real y que Wendy, la verdadera y única Wendy, sí pasea por los barrios bajos. Lo que no entiende es por qué.

Kenny intenta preguntárselo pero tiene la voz ronca por el frío y la garganta le arde. Hay gritos que resuenan en la casa en la que está recargado y que se cae en pedazos, su casa. Por fortuna Karen fue con Ruby a ver una película y no está para ver a sus padres discutir.

Debería preocuparse, sin embargo, no logra reaccionar. Wendy se acuclilla a su lado, aún sonriendo forzadamente, como si pensase que no es bienvenida, y le extiende una manta.

— Perdón por no venir antes —se disculpa—. Me costó mucho que Cartman me dijese dónde vives.

Kenny la mira en silencio, y niega, pero está feliz de repente. _Qué imbécil_. La primera oportunidad que tiene para hablarle y en pésimas circunstancias.

(igual es casi como... como un milagro).

Se siente en el cielo a pesar de seguir vivo.

 **11\. 33% [BL]**

Aunque no lo aparente Kyle _aborrece_ las matemáticas.

Es soso sacar tantas cuentas y realizar todo tipo de conversiones para que X dé igual a cero. Porque si él quiere a Stan con tanta intensidad lo natural sería que Stan le devolviese el mismo querer, ni más ni menos, sino uno igual. (Algo como intercambio equivalente). Y entonces la única fórmula que necesita es: _él_ más _yo_ igual a la _felicidad eterna_.

Kyle siempre trata de explicarle eso al señor Garrison, pero siempre obtiene lo mismo. Una espantosa F que tiene que compensar con trabajos extra-escolares. Porque Garrison —un completo imbécil— dicta que uno más uno no pueden ser "uno" ni a patadas y eso lo frustra de sobremanera.

Él y Stan son uno. Sí. Y no necesitan compartir cuerpo como en las películas baratas de terror, o que Garrison les dé una aprobación fundamentada en teorías de cuando los dinosaurios caminaban por la Tierra. Kyle lo cree así, pues sienten lo mismo.

Y si no puede darle todo su "yo" —ya que Stan tampoco podría— y las jodidas matemáticas establecen que deben ser dos o nada, Kyle opta por ser su _cincuenta por ciento_ ; que restando el tiempo de estudios y problemas familiares o con Cartman y Kenny resulta en treinta y tres.

Si eso no complace a Garrison, puede irse al infierno.

 **12\. Muerte equivocada [H]**

Lo primero que Wendy ve al entrar a la clase de química es una flor.

Kenny se la ofrece con aparente desinterés, sin embargo Wendy capta un atisbo de nervios y no aguanta las ganas de sonreírle con ternura. La agarra, tras meditarlo un poco, y entra al aula; dejando a Kenny plantado entre un montón de estudiantes.

Lo segundo que ve al entrar a la clase de ciencias políticas es un osito de felpa.

Kenny, en esa ocasión, luce un poquito más ansioso. Ella niega (Kenny no tiene remedio ¿verdad?), y le planta un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

Lo tercero que ve es al equipo de paramédicos yendo con prisa, y a un Kenny inconsciente en una camilla con expresión de haber sido visitado por una chica Playboy.

 **13\. Corriendo lejos [BL]**

Los pies le pesan, más no se detiene. El pecho se le abre, más no lo arregla. El aire se le escapa, más no hace amago alguno por recuperarlo.

El mundo se ve en blanco y negro.

El mundo se ha perdido.

(aún recuerda el momento en que Kyle se inclinó hacia Rebecca para besarla—)

Y Stan sólo puede correr al horizonte, cuestionándose qué hizo mal. Intenta ahogar a sus demonios, pero se resisten y pelean y ahora lo arrastran a él.

A un mundo donde no Kyle ya no existe.

 **14\. Juicio [BL]**

¿Es inocente, o culpable? He ahí el meollo en cuestión. Resulta obvio que Stan lo quiere, pero que es egoísta igual, y que le es inevitable no pensar en sí mismo, antes que en los demás, en ciertas ocasiones. Aunque el término para eso sería ego centrista, y se saldría del tema así que lo descarta.

Kyle arruga el ceño, pensativo. Y Stan se remueve con incomodidad.

El juez tiene muchas dudas antes de declarar el veredicto.

— ¿Stan, acabas de robarme un beso, no?

— S-sí.

Y aquella respuesta es lo único que le hace falta, de alguna manera.

— Bueno, como reminiscencia yo te robaré uno a ti. Y damos por finalizado el asunto.

 **15\. Buscando consuelo [H]**

Algo se quiebra en Wendy.

Es posible que influyesen sus padres al regañarla por su primera mala calificación, o Bebe, que ha vuelto a plantarla por ir a la zapatería de Clyde cuando ya habían quedado para pasar la tarde juntas, pero de cualquier forma a Wendy no le interesa averiguarlo, sólo avanza sin un rumbo fijo, ajena a las personas a su alrededor en las calles del pueblo.

Necesita llorar, no obstante, no le sale ninguna lágrima. Y se pregunta fugazmente si así se sienten las muñecas usadas.

(porque siempre se esfuerza al máximo y nunca parece suficiente, qué demonios...)

Kenny pronuncia su nombre. Ella nota su presencia.

Saltan chispas invisibles y el calor le sube a las mejillas. Ha terminado en el barrio de los pobres, en su parque, con exactitud. Y no hay razones, o tal vez las hay en demasía, pero Wendy se encuentra en los brazos de Kenny sin saberlo, sollozando cual niña pequeña.

Su pecho es lo más cálido que ha sentido jamás. Solamente ahí se siente sana y salva.

 **16\. Excusas [BL]**

— Ey, Ky.

— ¿Hm?

— Tengo frío.

— Tío, estamos casi a 45°.

— Pero Kyle, en verdad, me _muero_ de frío.

— ¿Y a mí qué?

— Eh, no sé ¿Me abrazas?

—...

— Vamos Ky, no quieres que tu súper mejor amigo se vuelva una paleta de hielo ¿cierto?

— Stan, ¿cómo carajos puedes congelarte en primavera?

— ¡Bueno, ya entendí! —una pausa—. ¡Kyle, tengo calor!

— _No me digas_ ¿Y?

— Y que si no me abrazas seré... un pollo rostizado.

— Eso no tiene sentido Stan.

— Claro que sí, tú me pones cachondo.

— Lo que tú di..., espera ¿qué?

— ¡Uhm nada! Mira, yo te abrazo a ti y problema resuelto. ¿Ves?

— Tonto.

 **17\. Venganza [BL]**

De pronto, Stan lo atrae contra sí.

Su boca es suave y sus labios tienen un ligero sabor a alcohol y menta. Debería ser un momento insuperable, un momento para irradiar alegría o padecer un infarto del cual no arrepentirse, y lo es; pero Kyle no logra enfocarse del todo. Lo ha pillado por sorpresa.

Stan lo coge por la cintura, acercándolo un poco más, y Kyle sigue sintiéndose algo torpe. Igual no puede evitar esa ansia absurda de derretirse en sus brazos (el condenado besa tan jodidamente bien—)

Cree, incluso, que Stan gime por dos segundos. Después se separan y Kyle nota por el rabillo del ojo que Stan está hecho un desastre pero que aún así tiene esta sonrisa ridícula y orgullosa. Enfrente de ellos, Kenny contiene una risa y Cartman pone cara de asco.

— Y esto, muchachos, es lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante siempre que el culón se acabe todo el pollo Kentucky él solo, ¿entendido?

— Tú ni siquiera comes pollo, eres vegetariano, con una mierda —acusa Cartman.

— Quizás deberíamos reafirmar el punto... —sugiere Kyle. Cartman gruñe, derrotado.

— ¡Ya vale, no hace falta! Sois gilipollas y los odio.

— Gracias gordo, nosotros también te amamos.

— En especial a ti Kinny.

 **18\. Amor [H & BL]**

 _Antes_ :

Para Kenny era una chica con buenos pechos y que no tuviese problema con la falta de compromiso.

Para Wendy era un chico con un pompón rojo en su gorro con tendencia a deprimirse muy fácil.

Para Kyle era una chica con frenos y un muy posible desorden de personalidad.

Para Stan era una chica feminista que no teme patearle el trasero a nadie.

 _Ahora_ :

Para Kenny es una chica inteligente y fanática de las protestas por los derechos de las personas.

Para Wendy es un chico inmortal adicto al porno.

Para Kyle es su súper mejor amigo.

Para Stan es Kyle. Sólo Kyle.

(Y los animales, por supuesto.)

 **19\. Lágrimas [H]**

Al primer hipido lo acompaña otro más largo y lastimero.

Bebe y las otras chicas bromean y juegan del lado opuesto del patio, presumiendo de su falsa belleza y contoneándose de arriba a abajo, acompañadas por todos los chicos que babean por ellas. A Wendy le da rabia, y la rabia aumenta su llanto pese a que debe aparentar que todo se encuentra bien.

Está molesta. Molesta consigo misma, más que con sus compañeros. Porque no tiene caderas anchas ni cintura de avispa. Porque no es tan delgada como un palillo y sus pechos no son gigantes. Porque prefiere un buen libro a una caja de maquillaje y rubores. Y porque el mundo está poblado de hipócritas superficiales.

Llora sola y sufre sola, ya se ha acostumbrado. Por eso cuando él viene y le da un pañuelo Wendy no sabe cómo reaccionar. (Es que Kenny siempre está ahí cuando más lo necesita y). Kenny la observa con un cariño doloroso, acrecentando sus lágrimas al pronunciar, bajito: «Mira a esa chica de la sonrisa destrozada. ¿No es preciosa?».

 **20\. Mi inspiración [BL]**

"Oda al amor _",_ escrita por Stanley Randall Marsh. Segundo de secundaria.

«No hay palabras que estén al nivel de éste sentimiento.

Milagro o maldición, todos sentirlo queremos.

Pero sé que afortunado soy

ya que sin buscarlo me ha encontrado.

Y lo miro, preguntándome ¿estaré loco o enamorado?

Pelo de fuego invernal

ojos de pasto cegado

sonrisa de sol que me quema

hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Vomito mariposas por ti

y únicamente por ti,

espero me perdones, por sentirme así.

Porque sé que las palabras no alcanzan

pero mi amor es sinónimo de tu ushanka».


End file.
